Fame and Love
by percabetris
Summary: Percy Jackson, or the son of Poseidon, is a famous singer. He decides to go to high school and he meets a girl that actually isnt his fan. He is intrigued by how she doesn't like him and he falls in love with her. But with all love, there is also war. Will Percy and Annabeth be okay? Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second story because the last one wasn't my best piece and I'm going to try to make this one better. **

"**Little did I know that today was the day my life would change completely." **

**Percy POV: **

_And in that moment I wish I said more,_

_But now that its gone I can't breathe no more,_

_How did I live without you all my life?_

_Cause' I can't handle this right anymore_

_I need you in my life_

_I need you to hold me tight _

_I need you to make me feel alright_

_Can't you stay with me one more night?_

_Cause' I need you to inspire my life_

_Because one day I'll sing in the night_

_And you'll be the one that I'll be singing for,_

_Everyday till' you hear me sing one more time…_

The crowd roared and clapped and all that. I smiled and punched up my hand that was holding my microphone.

"Thank you guys! I love you all and I have an announcement to make."

The crowd started to silence.

"I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, will be going to a very scary place. A place where humans have dreaded since the moment its doors opened."

The crowd gasped and started whispering.

"A place called high school."

Everyone laughed and I heard _which high school?_

"I can't tell you what school but I'm sure you'll find out soon. Bye bye New Jersey!"

I ran off the stage and didn't stop until I got into my dressing room. I grabbed my phone and tweeted: _Just finished performance in NJ… going to reward myself at the nearest starbucks. _ I really wasn't going to go there. It was just to throw off the paparazzi for a while. I put on a blonde wig and a gray hoodie with a snapback and walked to my manager.

"Perce! Amazing performance tonight! Did you throw off the paps?"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Okay, good. Now I want you to go to the bus. Get a good sleep and when you wake up, we'll be in New York. You will have to drive to school after we get you into your old house okay?"

I nodded and ran into my bus.

"Hey man! You can take the wig off now. You're in the bus and the fans or paps didn't see you."

"Hey Grover. Look, I can't talk. I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. Go to sleep, you look like you just defeated Zeus and Hades at the same time."

"Shut up bro, someone could've heard!"

"Yeah yeah. Goodnight!"

I pushed his shoulder a little and went over to the beds. I was too tired to change, brush my teeth, or anything else so I jumped into bed and slept as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**Sleeping break. **

When I woke up, I was in my old bedroom. _I guess they couldn't wake me up when we got here. _I thought. I smiled as I looked around and got dressed. I walked downstairs and ran when I saw my mom.

"MOMMMMMM!" I said like a 3-year old.

"Percy! I missed you so much! How was your tour honey?"

"It was amazing, but I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too honey." She said with tears in her eyes. They were happy tears. "Now let's continue this reunion after school okay?"

"Sure. Bye mom!"

I ran out to my car and drove to Goode High. When I was a freshman in that school, everyone was my fan. I started out on Youtube and I was a big hit. Then, I got a record deal and I had to stop going to school and I had to record songs, perform at shows, do interviews, and then my first tour. I wondered how it would be like when I got there and my question was answered as soon as the first student saw me.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PERCY JACKSON!" she screamed.

As soon as 'Percy' escaped her lips, all hell broke loose. Everyone screamed and ran toward my car. I kept driving and everyone made path for me, not wanting to get hit. I parked my car fast and ran to the doors like my life depended on it.

"Hello, if you are new then enter the principals off- are you P-Percy J-Jackson?" said the office lady.

"Yup and I'll go there now, thank you."

I walked over to the door that said 'principal' and knocked.

"Come in!"

I turned the knob. "Hi, I'm Percy, the new student?"

"Oh yes. Hello, I'm Principal Chiron. I know that you are extremely famous and that you have crazy fans so be careful. This is your schedule, and by the way, you have to go to your next class after the halls are empty because of the complications. Good luck Mr. Jackson."

"Thank you so much!" I said as I left.

The bell rung like 5 minutes ago so I walked to my homeroom. I heard another person in the hallway and I thought, _oh crap it's a fan. _I started to run but I crashed into the other person and we both fell.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned her head and my heart skipped a beat. She had beautiful gray eyes and blonde curly hair. Normally, blondes would seem bubbly or something but this girl's eyes were mysterious and hard. Her lips were naturally pink and her face structure was the one that many celebrities got plastic surgery to look like.

"It's okay. Wait, aren't you that guy everyone loves?"

_That guy. That GUY? _ "You don't know me?"

"Percy Jackson?"

"SHHHH!" I cupped my hand over her mouth. She widened her eyes and pushed my hand off of her mouth.

"What?!"

"People will attack me. I'll do anything for you to not freak out. Do you want a VIP ticket?"

"No! I'm not one of your stupid 'demigods'" _of course she isn't a demigod. She's a mortal. Wait, demigods are what people call my fans…_

"Wait you don't like me?"

"No! Now get off! I'm going to be later than I already am!"

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"Edith Pumpernickel."

"No, seriously. What is it?"

She sighed. "Annabeth Chase, now I'm going to class."

"Who do you have?"

"Mrs. Martelli."

"Me too! Let's go."

I grabbed her wrist and ran to the room.

"You two are late. Mr. Jackson, I understand but what about you Ms. Chase?" asked the blonde teacher.

"I was going to class and then—" started Annabeth.

"And then I asked her to show me where the principal was. I asked her to wait for me and when I got out, we ran here."

"Oh, okay. Well since that happened, , would you mind helping Percy for the rest of the day so he doesn't get himself into trouble?"

"Uh, okay Mrs. Martelli."

"Good. Now please sit in those two seats in the back."

We walked over to the last two seats. I heard whispers. _I wish I was her. Ugh, I would die to even touch him. That is so not fair. Annabeth is such a whore, she probably stalked him and he caught her._ Annabeth probably heard that last one because she suddenly sent a glare to a student across us. She gulped and looked forward.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. At least you tried to help."

"So why don't we start over? Nice to meet you, I am Perseus Jackson. But if you call me that, I will get my revenge on you."

She laughed a beautiful laugh that was music to my ears. "Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you _Perseus._"

"How dare you!" I said with a hand over my heart, pretending to be offended.

"Excuse me you two. Do you need to be separated?"

"Actually-" Annabeth started.

"No!" I said. I heard a few groans.

"Alright then, no more flirting." Mrs. Martelli said with a smirk.

Both me and Annabeth blushed and got back to work.

"You are such a stupid Seaweed Brain." She whispered to me.

"Annabeth! What did you get for number 5?"

"Acacia felt overwhelmed by the fact that Sam might not love her. However, she did not know that Sam loved her with all of his heart. She decided to shut out that 50% chance that Sam might have loved her and she ran away with Mike. Sam was heartbroken and he killed himself because of all the sadness trapped in his heart. He caged it all up until he couldn't and he finally gave out. The sadness that Sam had in his heart was too much to comprehend and his depression got to him. When Acacia found out, she was shocked and hated herself. That is why it was so hard for Acacia to open her heart up again."

"That was amazing Annabeth! Good job. Everyone, that is an example of an exemplary response."

"Thank you."

"Good job Smart Girl."

"Smart Girl?" she asked.

"Fine, Wise Girl."

"Whatever." She turned her head and was about to write more, but the bell rang and we got up.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Give me your schedule."

She passed me a paper with all of her classes on it.

**Martelli ELA Room 313**

**Caliso Music Room 104**

**Mantus Math Room 224 **

**Biondo Science Room 217**

**Lunch**

**Campbell Greek Room**

**Halbrook Biondo Science Room 217**

**History Room 306**

"Good. We have all the same classes except for Biondo and Mantus."

"Okay. Music is on the first floor."

I nodded and followed her. I liked how she acted normal around me, despite the fact that I was number one on the billboard charts. I even forgot that we were supposed to go to class after the hallways cleared up. I didn't even hear the screaming girls. I didn't even see the girls trying to grab me. I just saw the blonde girl, leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back! So I was reading some other fan fictions for ideas and my favorite author is PiperElizabethMclean so you should look at her stories. Okay anyway, I don't want to rush into the Percabeth fluff but here, Percy and Annabeth star developing a little bit of feelings but they don't know it yet. Oh and its Annabeth's POV now because of your reviews **

**Annabeth POV:**

I was walking a big time celebrity down the halls of Goode high and I expected to get attacked, but it was mostly Percy that was having problems. I was trying to shove past the 'demigods' who were what Percy's fanbase was called.

"Can you people move?! Gods you people are so annoying!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. I was kind of surprised that they even heard me.

"Shut up blondie. Nobody likes whores that hog our god." A girl hissed at me.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"You heard me." She pushed me down and to my surprise, somebody caught me.

I looked up to see that stupid green-eyed A-lister holding my arms and pulling me up. Everyone gawked at me and some girl even started to fall so that Percy would catch them. He didn't catch anyone so basically everyone was just landing on the floor.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"I owed you from that crash earlier."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go down now."

I ran to music with Percy trailing behind me. We got in as soon as the bell rang.

"Okay everyone take your seats! Come on let's get it moving!" the teacher said.

"Annabeth and Percy; you two were late so you have to sing a song and you will be graded on your performance. I don't care if you are a big star, let's see your real talents."

I sighed, knowing that she would be hard on me. Percy was smiling, probably thinking of singing his own song that was made for his voice. I on the other hand, was not as lucky. I let him go first while I was still thinking of a song to sing.

"I'm going to sing Happy by the Son of Poseidon." He said with a smirk. _Of course he is._

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna ****do**

"I LOVE YOU." Cried a girl in the back.

"Ohmygodthatwassoamazingiloveyouandthesongandweshouldtotallygetmarriedandhavefivekids!"

"That was amazing!"

"That was very nice Percy! Good job." The teacher said. "Now Annabeth, let us see if you can top his performance."

"Um, okay." _Yeah right. _

I never liked singing with music in the background so I grabbed a guitar and sat on a stool.

"I'm going to sing Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande."

"You sure? That is a complicated-"

"I'm sure."

**I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right  
But that's a lie  
That's a lie**

**[Bridge 1]  
And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is, everyone knows**

**[Hook]  
How almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms  
And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough**

**If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve, ohh**

**[Bridge 2]  
Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show  
Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows**

**[Hook]**

**[Bridge 1]**

**[Hook]**

**Huh, huh baby (Almost)  
You know, you know baby (Almost)  
Almost, is never enough baby (Never)  
You know, hey-ey-ey**

Everyone stared at me, awestruck. _Crap. Nobody is clapping. I must have sucked!_ I was freaking out. Just then, everyone started to clap furiously.

"Annabeth! You can sing!"

"Holy crap that was good!"

"Oh my god!"

"Even better than mine!" Percy exclaimed.

"That was a flawless performance ! You should audition for the school play. The main character needs to have an amazing voice, which obviously you do." The teacher said excitedly.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I am posting that on Youtube." Percy whispered to me.

"You recorded me?!"

"Yup."

"I looked retarded! I sounded weird too! Ugh, Percy give me the phone."

He muttered something under his breath. _You actually looked pretty and sounded like a damn siren._

"What?"

"Nothing." He said with a blush.

"You are an idiot. Give me your phone!" I lunged at him.

He ran away laughing maniacally and I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I left, wondering why Percy would _ever _think I was pretty. The rest of my classes went by quickly since I was pretty much thinking about why he thought that. _Stupid ADHD._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola los chicas y chicos! Yeah that's right, I just wrote in Spanish *snap*. OKAY so anywayyyy… I am trying to find really good Percabeth stories so if you know any can you leave them in the reviews? NO PERTEMIS OR PERCHEL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. Let's face it, Percabeth is like the bomb diggity. (Oh my gods did I just say bomb diggity?!) Now let me shut my mouth- err hands..? JUST READ THE STORY AND ENJOY IT. **

**Percy POV:**

_Gods. If I said that any louder, Annabeth could've freaking heard me!_ I ran with my phone in my hand. I turned to see if Annabeth was still chasing me, but she wasn't. I slowed down and turned back towards the music room. She was still standing there with a bored look on her face when she saw me.

"You didn't have to run that long, I stopped after like 10 seconds."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Now go to your other classes, we're going to be late again… Oh wait, you're supposed to go to class after the bell, right?"

"Yup!"

"Ugh, okay I'll see you at lunch."

I chuckled and waited for the bell to ring. I stood by the wall in an abandoned classroom, so that nobody would find me and tackle me. Just then, I felt a finger going down my arm. I turned and saw a redhead with curly locks. I couldn't see her face under all that makeup, but I saw she had green eyes. She was wearing white shorts, or maybe it was denim underwear. Her shirt was pink and you could see the top of her lace bra; that's how much cleavage was showing.

"Hello Percy." She said biting down on her lip.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you will." She said pressing her front on my front.

I pushed her off. "Uh, personal space?"

"Not in this room. Come sit!" she patted on a seat in front of her.

"Okay."

I sat on the seat as she smiled with lust in her eyes. _I feel like I am going to be raped. _I thought. She put her hand on my thigh and I pushed it off. She smirked and straddled me on the seat.

"Get off."

She pouted. "Now why would I want to do that?"

I got up and she fell on the floor.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand out.

She smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and instead of pulling herself up, she pulled me down, right on top of her. Although, I didn't like what she was doing, I was still a teenage boy so my hormones were going crazy. She grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to back off but my tongue betrayed me. I kissed her neck and I heard her moan until the door opened.

"What the fuck Percy?" said a beautiful and hard voice.

I looked up and saw none other than Annabeth Chase. I got up quickly and scratched the back of my neck.

"I thought you came in here to wait for the damn bell."

"I did! Then, this girl came and tried to seduce me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Tried? Well she did seduce you. I saw you kissing her back Percy Jackson. I knew it all along, you _are _another snotty no-good manwhore celebrity."

My temper rose. "Oh yeah? Well I don't think you're the most innocent person ever? I bet you already lost you virginity and that you're actually a slut trying impress me."

"Impress _you?"_ she laughed. "Why on earth would I try to impress _you?"_

"Maybe you want me to go out with you! Maybe you are just like all the other girls."

"I am not like other girls if you haven't noticed Jackson. I don't plaster my face in makeup even though I have flaws. I don't dye my hair because I don't want to poison it. I don't wear slutty clothes like little miss Dare over here!" she yelled.

"Shut up Chase. If anyone's a slut, it's you. I still can't believe you did it with that teacher." Dare smirked.

Annabeth's face went pale. "Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare. You better shut your freaking mouth soon, or else I will have to shut it for you." She said, clenching her teeth.

"What? About Mr. Castellan?" Rachel smiled.

Annabeth lunged at her and punched her face, kicked her stomach, and slapped her cheek.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! IT IS NOT MY FREAKING FAULT THAT HE RAPED ME AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT DAMN WELL RED." Annabeth screamed.

I stood there in shock. _Raped?_ I pulled the blonde off the ginger.

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"Don't." she yanked her arm away from me.

"What is going on in here?!" A male voice boomed.

Annabeth looked up and froze. She whimpered and crawled backwards. She came to me and clung onto my shirt as if she was holding on to me for dear life. It broke my heart to see a person who I thought was a warrior; get a panic attack like this. I heard her hyperventilating and she was shaking.

"S-sp-spare m-me…" she whispered.

The teacher looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes. Then he looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Castellan. You are the new student Percy Jackson I suppose?"

"Yes." _This was the man who hurt her._

He smiled. "Mind if I take Annabeth for a while?"

Annabeth's nails dug into my arm. "Actually, I do mind. I think I'll talk to her because she is not in the best mood as you can see. I think it would be better for you to take Rachel Dare to the nurse."

"I really think Ms. Chase should come with-"

"No, I will take care of her. Please leave."

He forcefully smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Alright then. Come Ms. Dare."

Rachel nodded with a slightly scared look on her face. "If I'm not at lunch, call the freaking police." She whispered.

I felt bad now. This girl who I kind of hated just 10 minutes ago, was now leaving with a rapist.

"Okay." I said.

When the door closed, Annabeth bawled her eyes out. "W-w-w-why d-doed he need to r-ruin ever d-damn second of my freaking l-life!?" She cried.

I looked at her. _I can't believe all this drama is happening on my first day._ I hugged her, knowing that she needed some care and rubbed small circles on her back. I felt her calm down after 15 minutes.

"Let's go to the counselor." I whispered.

"I'm too sad to move." She whispered back with the most broken look on her face. "I-I can't do it. I am t-t-too tired and sad…" she closed her eyes.

"Annabeth come on."

_No response._

"Annabeth let's go, I'll help you." I sighed.

_No response._

"Annabeth?"

_No response. _

I checked her pulse. It was slow and weak. She probably fainted after all the stress she put up with in te smallest amount of time. I quickly picked her up and ran to the nurse. The door was locked. I ran to the office.

"Where's the nurse?!"

"Oh my god! She's out! Is she okay?" The lady jumped up. "She needs CPR!"

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to hers and pinched her dainty little nose.

_Beep beep beep. Ringgg. Hello, 911, what's your emergency? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger. AHAHAHAHA not really, but seriously, I love you guys. –Rick Riordan**

**Okay so really, sorry about that cliffy! What's going to happen? Who is Mr. Castellan? *cough* LUKE *COUGH COUGH* obviously it would be Luke. *shakes head in disapproval* bad boy. **

**Annabeth POV:**

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound. _

I heard a voice singing to me in the dark. I saw a woman in front of me. _Annabeth, come with me my child. _She said. Well sort of. She was talking in my head. _Okay._ I thought back. She led me to crossroads. One was bright and sunny, I saw my dead brother playing there. He looked at me, smiled, and waved me over. _Annabeth! I missed you! Where were you? Come here! _I smiled at him and started walking toward the light until I heard a mournful plead.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry that this happened. I just met you and I already caused you so many problems on my fist day. When you wake up, I will take care of you, but I'll stay away. I'm really sorry."

I stared at him blankly while he was talking to my unconscious body. I turned back to my brother who was now trying to talk to a little girl with black hair and green eyes. _Come on Bells! Can't we just play one more time? Pretty please? _He begged her. She smiled. _Okay, okay let's play! _I walked into the light. My little brother, Matthew, looked at me. _Annabeth? _He asked. _Yeah?_ I thought. He pointed to the darkside which was starting to fade away.

A green eyed boy who was very handsome was holding my hand and yelling.

"NO! ANNABETH! WAKE UP! STOP KIDDING AROUND! WAKE UP WISE GIRL! I'M SORRY!" He screamed.

My parents were crying next to him and my other little brother, Bobby, was trying to talk to me.

"Annie-beth? Can you please wake up now? Make mommy and daddy feel better again! They are sad. So is your boyfriend that is big and famous. Wake up! Let's play!" Bobby whined.

_Bobby, I miss you. I don't want you to be alone. _Matthew said. Bobby looked up with a jolt; as if he had an idea.

"Matthew! Tell Annie-beth to wake up! I miss you too!" Bobby cried.

_He heard you? _I asked Matthew. He nodded. _Yes. Annabeth can you do something for me? _ He asked. _Of course. _I replied. _Wake up. _He said calmly. I nodded and walked out of the brightness right before the dark completely faded out. I waved bye to Matthew and the little girl. _Bye Annie! My name is Bella, don't forget me! Tell Percy Wercy I said hi kelp face! _She thought to me. I nodded and the lady re-appeared. _You are wisdom's daughter my child. I am your mother Annabeth. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. _I blinked twice. _Now hurry back to your other family. _She touched my eyelids and when I opened them, I saw a hospital room.

"Annabeth!" Bobby hugged me. "I knew you'd wake up! I told Matthew to wake you up and he did!"

My parents and Percy looked up and they all tackled me with hugs.

"Worried—so much—don't do that anymore—saved you—CPR—thank the gods for him!" I made out when my mother finished talking.

"I saw Matthew, Helen."

She widened her eyes, as did my dad.

"He was with a little girl named Bell-"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" a nurse screamed with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm alive and—Silena?"

"YEAH! THALIA AND EVERYONE IS OUTSIDE FREAKING OUT BECAUSE THEY THINK YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Send them in and don't tell them I'm alive, I'd like to surprise them."

Silena rolled her eyes and walked out with my parents.

"Who was he with?"

I gasped, forgetting Percy was in the room. "What do you mean?"

"You said Matthew was with a girl named…?"

"Oh, her name was Bella. She looked like you."

Percy nodded sadly. "She told me to say 'Hi kelp face!' but I don't know— wait, she's your sister isn't she?"

He sat in the chair and gave out a weak "yes."

The door opened and I closed my eyes.

"Oh my gods. Annabeth!" Thalia cried.

"No!" Piper screamed.

Everybody came to me and cried out random mourns. I waited for the right moment to say, "Um, guys? You know that heart monitor is still beeping right?"

Thalia looked down. "Of course I do smart ass. I'm just _crying _because Annabeth is dead!" She screamed.

I waited for it to dawn on her. Her face was completely priceless. "WHAT THE HADES ANNABETH CHASE?" she yelled.

Everyone screamed my name and attacked me with hugs. "GRACE! VALDEZ! MCLEAN! LEVESQUE! ZHANG! STOLLS! GARDNR! BECKENDORF! DI ANGELO! GET OFF OF ME!"

**(****✿◠‿◠****)**

"Thank you Rachel." I said to the redheaded girl.

"You're welcome. But it was cause' I knew about how it happened. I mean I was there and- Sorry I was being a terrible friend."

"It's okay, I know." I sighed.

I was not looking at the mini prostitute version of Rachel Dare. This was the _real _Rachel Dare I saw in front of me now. She had a baggy shirt that read _I'm a ginger, so don't touch my stuff or I will hunt you down. _She was wearing gray leggings with paints stains and black vans. Her curly red hair was tied into a ponytail and she only wore mascara and lip balm. This is the Rachel that I know.

She nodded and walked to her class. She kind of sacrificed herself for me.

In the past week, I became friends with Percy and Rachel. Rachel was my best friend a long time ago and she was finally back. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again and I did. During lunch, Rachel and Percy sat with me and my friends.

"Hey wise girl. You going to Thalia's sleepover tonight?"

"Obviously I—HEY!" I fell over when a group of girls caught Percy and tried to kiss him. I rolled my eyes.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Percy yelled.

The table looked at each other and we silently agreed _yeah, he'll be alright. _

"COME ON PLEASE?"

I smirked at him and asked, "Hey do you guys wanna stop now?"

"NO. BACK OF CHASE."

_Oh well. I tried. _I mouthed to him. Percy glared at me while I laughed with the table.

"OKAY GIRLS THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH." Leo yelled.

"Whatever Valdez, we only agreed to do this because we wanted to. We'll stop once we all get a kiss."

Percy heard and yelled, "VALDEZ! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Piper laughed. "Run repair boy!"


End file.
